


Pumpkin Cheesecake Pie

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Thanksgiving story. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Cheesecake Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Hunger

“Seriously Dean?” Sam asked slowly, eyebrows lifting up in what shouldn’t have been surprise. No, Sam should no longer be shocked that his brother could pile away so much food but he really couldn’t help wondering where his brother put it all.

Dean grinned around his fork, sucking off the remaining smears of food. “Damn dude, who was the fuckin’ genius who thought of putting cheesecake and pumpkin pie _together_. I want to worship them, possibly impregnate them with my love child so we’ll have the ultimate kid made of their genius brains and dashingly handsome looks.”

If it were possible for Sam’s eyebrows to get any higher, they would have connected with his hair line. Pushing up from his chair, Sam walked over to the half eaten pie, smeared his finger along the side and brought it up to sniff. Frowning slightly, he let his tongue flick along the substance, “Well… I don’t think it’s poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” Dean scoffed and stuffed yet another forkful into his mouth. “Why would someone poison my _pie_?”

“Because you just said you wanted to impregnate someone with your _love child_. Seriously dude, I’ve accepted that you’re fuckin’ weird sometimes but… _seriously_.”

“If you say seriously one more time I’ma shove the rest of this pie into your face,” Dean mumbled, smirking around his fork.

“But your precious _pie_ ,” Sam mocked and kicked off his shoes. It didn’t seem possible that Dean could keep going. He’d already had one giant turkey leg, two heaping spoonfuls of stuffing, mashed potatoes _with_ gravy, corn, sweet potatoes and cranberry sauce. And Sam was fairly certain he’d seen him sneak a piece of apple pie ala mode. “You’re gonna be in a food coma for hours.”

“Days probably,” Dean nodded and _finally_ dropped his fork. “Give me a break, I only get to eat like this once a year.”

Sam snorted his laugh, “And yet that doesn’t seem to stop you from eating pretty close to this the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year.”

“Pie. Face.” Dean threatened, but since he accompanied the words with a large groan and fingers unhooking his button from the top of his jeans, it was less intimidating and more… pathetic.

Rolling his eyes, Sam hooked his fingers under the fabric of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head, tossing the fabric to the side, “Well I suppose you’re too worked up to do anything now… guess I’ll just have to take care of my own needs.”

Dean’s face lit up with his perfect chesire cat grin as he straightened out in his chair. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he patted his lap, “c’mon dude, come sit on san-“

“Dean,” Sam cut him off, eyes widening, fingers hesitating on his zipper, “I swear to god if you say santa’s lap I will _end_ you.”

Snorting, Dean wiggled his pants down over his hips, boxers in tow. His eyebrows lifted slightly in suggestion as his fingers slid around his cock and stroked slowly, “So you gonna leave me hangin’ here or what?”

Sam sighed even as he pushed his jeans down, “god you’re insatiable.”

“And you’re totally my bitch,” Dean shrugged and Sam was not surprised to see his smirk.  



End file.
